Requiem of Darkness
by Damon Rhodes
Summary: AU What if Evangelion was different? If most was reversed, what would stay the same? What would change? This is a story of the Seraphims, pure versions of the Evangelions, facing the 7 Deadly Sins for the sake of mankind. ABANDONED


**Prologue**  
Peace 

_Tranquility_

_Warmth_

_Love_

_And that annoying itch at that point on his back._

"Shinji, you're not focused today," a voice rang out amongst the contemplative world.

Ikari Shinji opened his eyes to view the sight before him. He was inside the most amazing biomechanical machine ever created, the Seraphim Unit 01. "What? Huh?" he asked dazedly, looking about at the large hanger before him and his Sera.

"You fell asleep didn't you?" the same voice said, coming forth from the cockpit. It was Commander Ikari, the leader's voice full of humor.

"Sorry!" Shinji apologized, smiling a bit. "I had a big test at school today and I didn't sleep last night."

"I'm aware of that, you kept me awake last night with your pacing," the Commander laughed. Commander Ikari Yui, the leader of the NERV USA branch in Nevada was always filled with humor, even during the test. It was a rare occasion to see her not cheerful. "You better get out of there Shinji, I just got a message from NERV Tokyo-3," she paused. "It's begun."

That phrase froze Shinji, the gears of heaven and hell were once again in motion.

* * *

In the year 2000, mankind was united in the discovery of something in the South Pole. Initial tests suggested that this discovery was neither from earth nor from another planet, but rather from a more divine source. During the subsequent tests, it was shown that the discovery was not holy, but demonic in origin.

During the Katsuragi Expedition, man encountered the first Hell Gate. This Gate was partially opened by man, releasing some demonic powers and eradicating the southern continent. Countless billions died from the tsunamis and earthquakes that followed, eradicating coastlines and razing cities to rubble.

The survivors bound together and united the planet under the rule of the Seele Council. Seele held with them, the Dead Sea Scrolls, the non-translated history and future of mankind. After the eradication of Antarctica, a key was discovered in the remains of the ice continent. It was applied to the Scrolls, producing plans for machines not even thought of at the time. The core of the design plans was the Seraphims.

These biomechanical robots were controls by human pilots and used to fight the onslaught that would be coming. The second part of the translation proved why these weapons would be needed in the future.

Demons. The Seven Deadly Sins were coming to reap the planet of the rest of its population, rising forth from the many Hell Gates around the world. If they were to reach the main Hell Gate and release the entire power of hell upon man, there would be no human left. The Gate fell upon a point in Japan, inside a perfect sphere, the Geofront of the newly constructed Tokyo-3

* * *

It didn't take Shinji long to leave Unit 01 and shower. His mind was running through all of the scenarios he had been trained with for most of his life. How strong would the Demons be? His musings continued as he changed into his clothes. He left the changing room and followed the familiar path to the command room.

"What's the situation?" he asked. As a pilot, his rank was more informal than anything, but most lieutenants would follow his order, whether or not the boy was a pilot or not. It was a form of respect the soldiers of NERV USA had for him. Although he was a Japanese boy, the American branch adopted him into their fold and would follow the kind-hearted boy.

"Tokyo-3 sensors have detected a Demon heading right to them," Commander Ikari said upon entering the room. "New information tells us with an almost certain probability that it is Pride. The First Sin that will assault mankind." Everyone knew she was talking about the Scrolls and the information it foretold. While the Scrolls were public, talking about it was taboo, falling between fortune-telling and astrology.

"When do we leave?" Shinji said with a small smirk on his face. He wasn't happy that he had to leave Nevada, his home for the past 7 years, but he knew that it was going to come eventually.

"I won't be coming," his mother said.

"Why not?" Shinji asked, confused. His mother should be coming where she was needed, at the center of activity.

"I am needed here, we have a new Unit coming in soon, and it needs to be tested completely. Remember that we are a research station first," she said. Yui knew that that was only a half truth, she just didn't want to go back to Tokyo-3. More, she didn't want to see _him_ ever again.

Seven years ago, Ikari Yui divorced her husband, Ikari Gendo, now Rokubungi Gendo. At that time, the two decided to split their two children, Shinji and Rei. Rei stayed with her father in Tokyo-3, being that she needed to be near the medical facilities the fortress city held. It hurt Yui that she had to fact Gendo to see her daughter now, but she tried to as much as possible. Rei talked to her mother and brother over video phone every week or so, but it was nothing like being there physically.

Shinji started training soon after, spending some time in Tokyo-3 when Seraphim Unit 00 and 01 were constructed four and three years ago respectively.

"Your transport is ready Pilot Ikari," a lieutenant said, breaking the conversation.

"Now?" the young pilot was wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry, but we need you there as soon as possible. Your bags are packed and you'll be moving in with Captain Katsuragi and Rei," his mother said.

"Rei is living with Misato? When did that start?" Shinji asked, surprised once more.

"_He_ felt that he didn't have the time for a child and thought it would be best if she took care of you two," she hissed. Usually she didn't let her anger show, but that bastard deserved it.

The boy sighed, not going to be getting in a one-sided fight between his mother and absent father. He knew the man was a jerk, but he was still his father, so he couldn't bring himself to hate.

"You better get moving," Yui said, motioning the boy down the hall to the Sera Flying Wing Hanger. Just outside the hanger, Shinji's mother swept the boy into a big hug.

"I'll be watching everything that is happening during a fight, but remember to call me. I trust Misato completely, but be careful, her cooking will kill you eventually," she smiled. The Ikari family was familiar with the young Captain's atomic cooking skills.

After the eradication of Antarctica, one girl survived, the daughter of the Katsuragi Expedition's leader. She was in shock for a year and a half after the event, only to be broken when Yui took her into the Ikari home and helped the girl recover. Since then, the girl was a regular, almost a daughter. After college, Misato followed her guardian's steps and joined NERV. After the Ikari's divorced, she stayed at Tokyo-3, working her way up to a command post so she could watch the pilots, especially her pseudo siblings, Shinji and Rei.

"I'll teach her how to cook finally, and maybe it'll stick this time," Shinji shared the smile. The two broke the hug and moved inside the hanger to see a boarding platform attached to a black flying wing with Seraphim Unit 01 attached to the bottom.

Shinji snapped to attention. "Permission to disembark, Commander?" he asked, a small smirk on his face. The two did this every time he flew a Sera Wing to Tokyo-3.

"Permission granted, Pilot Ikari," she returned, a warm smile on her face. "Be careful."

"Of course," he said, but his words didn't match his feelings.

* * *

Watching the Sera Wing take off, Yui felt nervous, as if something might go wrong. "Come back to me, Shinji," she whispered.

_A/N Hello all, this is my first Eva fic. Absolutely different, eh? Please review this and tell me what you thing, Your opinions are important to me!_


End file.
